mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Gyro Man's Stage is a symmetrical series of floating platforms high in the sky. Noteable features of the architecture here include propellers placed all over the stage's structures tall pillars filled with rotating corkscrews. To view the most awesome aspect of the map though, just look up! an enormous helicopter blade attached to the gigantic pillar set in the center of the map and rotates at all times, presumably keeping the level aloft. Naturally, the stage also contains Gyro Pads, which still allow you to make flying jumps over the map, but not nearly as many as there were before the V3 update. The only gimmick you'll have to deal with on Gyro Man's stage is the pressing danger of falling into the endless abyss below. The only way to travel between non-central areas of the map is to travel across complex groups of footholds. Most can be simply ran over, but others require precise platforming skills. With your opponents constantly shooting at you, Gyro Man's stage can be very dangerous! Layout Gyro Man's Stage, like Air Man's is essentially a giant cross with a symmetrical weapon layout. Here though, it is possible to travel between arms without visiting the center through the aforementioned series of floating platforms. This is fortunate, since the hub only contains two Air Shooters! The east and west arms both hold Blizzard Attack and Thunder Bolt. An E-Tank sits between them on a raised platform. The other two arms feature Gyro Attack in front of a platform with Beat Assist. Don't forget about the Drill Bomb on a pillar in the middle of the pathway leading to them. As for the islands, the northeast and southwest islands are identical, but the former holds Water Balloon and the other Homing Sniper. Both contain Gyro Pads that allow you to fly to platforms above the central hub to grab Flash Stopper. The other two islands are really more collections of platforms. The Laser Buster is found on the northwestern one and Magnet Missile on the other. Tornado Hold is located on both. Coincidentally, it is the only way to reach the other two hub platforms with Astro Crush Strategy Gyro Man's stage frequently turns into a war for the Astro Crush. If you tend to fight around the hud, watch for Tornado Hold users. If they manage to get ahold of the Astro Crush, they can safely rain down meteors from the upper platforms! Either take them down quickly with Air Shooter or stay away from the hub, although this is where most skirmishes occur. To keep safe in the central area while still racking up frags, stay to the edges and snipe with Blizzard Attack or Water Balloon. Gyro Attack or Air Shooter are good to pull out if someone gets to close. Just be careful not to fall off! Modifications V2 to V3 Completely replaced the map, its weapons, and gimmick. Before, the stage was nothing but a number of disconnected platforms with only Gyro Pads to traverse them! Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Stages Category:Sky Stages